


Keep Running

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2019, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalpytic, Better Living Industries, California, Extermination, F/F, F/M, Fabulous Killjoys - Freeform, Language, Post-Apocalypse, Strong Women, danger days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: The second generation of Fabulous Killjoys is made up of Neon Scarecrow, Motor Baby and Gamma Bomb. When the first generation goes missing, ghosted by Better Living Industries, it's up to the second gen to save their fallen comrades from extermination.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)/Original Female Character(s), Kobra Kid (Danger Days)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Keep Running

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was written in 2011 when I was an emo-kid teenager and hasn't been edited. Take it with a pinch of salt! I'm just excited to share it with a new wave of MCRmy now the Gods are back among us!!

The door to the crumby little diner swung wide open and the desert sand blew in.

"Oi! Cool it will ya? This ain't no western flick." The waitress called from behind the bar. She'd been cleaning that same glass for hours and it wasn't getting any cleaner.

"I apologise." Neon Scarecrow said, pulling her bandanna down from her mouth and clumping up to the bar in her heeled combat boots. This may not have been a western, but she leant on the bar in the same manner – almost nose to nose with the waitress. "We want answers."

"What are you? Part of Better Living Industries?" The waitress asked – her voice wavered slightly from fear. Neon Scarecrow wasn't too tall, and she wasn't very intimidating at first glance – the girl was wearing a bright pink jacket for Christ's sake – but she had these piercing eyes that looked right through you.

"No." Neon Scarecrow glanced either side of her, where Motor Baby and Gamma Bomb stood – like bodyguards. Gamma Bomb stroked the hilt of her rapier with a gloved hand, an expression of malicious calm on her scarred face. Motor Baby drummed her fingers on the battered radio held beneath her arm, her motorbike helmet obscuring her cool expression. "We're the Killjoys – generation two."

"I know your bunch." The waitress put the glass on the bar. "I don't want none of your mess here. We had enough with the last generation."

"So you've seen them?" Neon Scarecrow asked, her voice cool as she leant forward slightly. "When?"

"A couple of days back." The waitress looked between the three of them.

"Did they seem bothered at all?" Neon Scarecrow leant right across the bar. "What were they talking about? What did they do?"

"They just sat and ate Power Pup... at that table over there..." The waitress pointed at the table nearest the window. Neon Scarecrow gestured minutely with her hand and in response Gamma Bomb walked over to the table and began searching for clues.

"What did they talk about?" Neon Scarecrow asked. The waitress was distracted staring at her own reflection in Motor Baby's helmet.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I can't seem to trust you when I can't see your face."

Motor Baby reached up and flicked her visor up, revealing her dazzling sapphire blue eyes. "Now tell us." Motor Baby said, coolly.

"They were just talking about Better Living Industries and the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit?"

"Set up by my Father. Scoundrels. They think they can just take it over?" Neon Scarecrow muttered to herself. Her head snapped up and made the waitress jump. "What else? Did they say anything about going anywhere?" Neon sounded desperate now.

"They just said they would be taking the Trans Am to the city to meet Korse?" The waitress said. "I'm sorry. I don't know anymore than that." The waitress turned away and shuffled into the back. Neon Scarecrow turned to Motor Baby.

"Very unhelpful – as always." Neon looked around the empty diner, thinking. Then her head snapped to Gamma Bomb. "Gamma, baby, anything for me? Gimme' some good news or something." Neon Scarecrow clunked over to the table and Motor Baby followed, pulling the black-out visor back down on her face. Neon Scarecrow stopped at the end of the table and watched as Gamma Bomb brought herself up from underneath it. She paused to catch her breath – fitting into small spaces was not her strong point. She wasn't really good with spaces at all – large or small. She held out a badge that had the words 'Get Ready' on it. It was yellow and hexagon shaped. Neon Scarecrow took it from Gamma Bomb and held it up to the light.

"I know they had Grace with them." Gamma Bomb said, looking at the badge as Neon Scarecrow turned it over in her fingers.

"Grace, huh?" Neon Scarecrow glanced at Motor Baby. "You alright?"

Motor Baby stared her helmeted head up at the badge for a while before replying. "I'm gonna kill Korse." She said, aggressively. She snatched the badge from Neon Scarecrow and turned for the door.

"Wait!" Gamma Bomb inched out from behind the table.

"We can't just go running off after Korse without finding Party Poison and the guys." Neon Scarecrow said.

"I don't give a damn." Motor Baby said, her voice muffled behind her visor – though there was the distinct sound of holding back tears. "Korse has got them. I know he has. He's got the guys and he's got my sister." Motor Baby stormed out of the diner with a slam. Neon Scarecrow looked at Gamma Bomb, then at the bar.

"Grab those, let's go." Neon Scarecrow ordered, pointing at a pile of Power Pup tins. Gamma Bomb nodded and grabbed them, stuffing them in her satchel and following Neon Scarecrow out of the diner and into the dazzling heat of the California desert. 

Motor Baby was sitting astride her motorbike and winding a bit of wire around the badge she had just acquired to attach it to the windscreen. Her motorbike was modelled off the antique motorcycle company 'Harley Davidson' and was patterned with the American flag with her logo on the flank. It was a beast – really loud and annoying so people knew she was coming for miles around. Her helmet matched the bike. It was patterned with the American flag with the Eagle of the old world on the back. Motor Baby was patriotic to the way her country used to be before it was overrun by drugs and strain. She was the perfect Killjoy in that way. Motor Baby looked up when Neon Scarecrow and Gamma Bomb came out of the diner. Her visor was up so she flicked it down hurriedly – she didn't like it to be exposing her face, especially when she was crying. Neon Scarecrow looked sympathetically at her, then pulled her bandanna up and her aviators down from her head.

"Battery City then?" She asked Motor Baby. Motor Baby nodded her helmeted head and revved the engine on her chopper. Neon Scarecrow swung her leg over her own motorcycle – a black chopper with pink writing and 'assets' – and started the engine. Gamma Bomb put the tins of Power Pup in the panniers and swung her sword behind her and clambered on the bike behind Neon Scarecrow, putting her arms around her waist for safety. "Lead the way." Neon Scarecrow said. Motor Baby kicked the kickstand away and steered her motorcycle out of the diner parking lot. Neon Scarecrow followed suit, kicking up a huge cloud of dirt and sand as she did so. Gamma Bomb looked back at the diner as they pulled away and thought she saw the waitress putting the phone down and looking out at them suspiciously.

"Do you think that waitress is a tad dodgy?" Gamma Bomb shouted to Neon Scarecrow over the roars of the engines as they tore down the dirt road at 80 miles an hour.

"Everyone in this country is fucking dodgy!" Neon Scarecrow shouted back. "Why do you ask?"

"She just put the phone down." Gamma Bomb looked back at the now disappearing diner again.

"Phone?" Neon Scarecrow looked in her wing mirror at the diner – now toy sized on the horizon.

"Do you think she was tipping BL/ind off?" Gamma Bomb shouted.

"Most likely." Neon Scarecrow replied, and sped up her bike to catch up with Motor Baby, pulling along side her. The speedometer now read 125 mph. "Motor Baby!" Neon Scarecrow called, swerving away from some barbed wire that was on the track. "We may not have to go all the way to Battery City to find Korse!" Neon Scarecrow shouted over the roars.  
"What?" Motor Baby flicked her visor up again – it helped her to hear.

"That motherfucking waitress has tipped Korse off to where we are!" Gamma Bomb called as Neon Scarecrow concentrated on keeping up with Motor Baby's speed. 

"That sonuvabitch!" Motor Baby cursed. She looked down at the badge on her windscreen and made a decision. "We'll have to give him something to chase then." She said, and revved again. She sped her motorcycle up to 160mph and Neon Scarecrow struggled to keep up with her.

"She's gonna get us killed!" Gamma Bomb screamed over the roar of the engine.

"No she's not." Neon Scarecrow said, looking down at her screen. "I'm nearly outta gas. ". Neon Scarecrow slowed right down so Motor Baby had to too.

"What are you doing?" Motor Baby turned to shout back at Neon Scarecrow.

"Gas." Neon Scarecrow said, and took the next turn down a gravel path towards the gas station.

"This is just perfect Neon!" Motor Baby screamed, turning spectacularly in a shower of dust and chasing after them.

"We've got a good few hours before Korse shows up at the diner." Neon Scarecrow shouted. "Plus, the waitress will have told him we're due West. This way we're due South and it'll throw him off." 

"You always do this!" Motor Baby shouted. Neon Scarecrow pulled into the gas station and slammed the brakes on, then kicked the kickstand out and got off the bike just as Motor Baby followed suit.

"Do what exactly?" Neon Scarecrow asked her, defensively.

"Change the plans at the last minute and cock up the whole plan." Motor Baby snapped.

"Boy are you sore." Neon Scarecrow cried. "I'm out of fucking gas! Not exactly my fault!"

Neon Scarecrow shook her head, pulled her bandanna down and began filling up her tank.

"You might want to too." Gamma Bomb said, jumping agilely off the motorbike. "It's a long way to Battery City and this is the last gas stop till the cut-off.

Motor Baby growled and shook her head, turning to the pump and snatching the gas pipe off of it.

"I know they took your sister." Gamma Bomb said, gently. "I get it. You miss her." 

Motor Baby tossed her head angrily and ignored her. She was probably holding back tears again or something.

Gamma Bomb sighed and turned to see what Neon Scarecrow was doing. Neon Scarecrow was now standing by the door to the shop where she should be paying, but the door was barred off with wooden bolts. She was running a gloved hand over the frame and muttering to herself. Gamma Bomb watched her for a few moments, then looked down to the right at an upturned oil tank. Something glittered in the sand. Casually she walked over to the sparkle – not wanting to alert her acquaintances in case it was nothing. She knelt down agilely in the sand beside Neon Scarecrow who was too busy inspecting the doorframe to notice. Gamma Bomb swept her hand over the sand and picked up what looked like the lense of a pair of sunglasses – Kobra Kid's sunglasses. She slipped it into the pocket of her jacket discreetly and straightened up just as Neon Scarecrow kicked the wooden board out of the way and entered the pay-shack. She stepped inside and Gamma Bomb followed.

The shack was dark with dust on the window panes. It looked as though it hadn't been touched for months, though out here in the desert the sand was capable of aging something by months in 12 hours. The aisles were left in-tact – displaying cans and cans of power pup and munchicles and other processed garbage. Neon Scarecrow put her glasses on her head and picked up a box of munchicles to inspect the thick layer of dust on it, before tossing it to the ground and continuing her investigation.

"Hello?" She called, though she knew it was a long shot that anyone would answer. Neon Scarecrow rounded the end of the aisle and found herself face to face with the paying desk, Gamma Bomb on her heels, and they both saw the reason for the desertion. The paying kiosk was papered with posters displaying the 4 faces of the Killjoys: Generation One with red X's across their faces. Gamma Bomb reached out and plucked off one of the ones showing Kobra Kid's face and looked at it with a sigh. Neon Scarecrow stepped up to the desk and pulled the posters off the entryway, stepping through it.

"Korse has been here." She said, calmly.

"How'd you know it was him?" Gamma Bomb asked, still looking at Kobra Kid's face.

"He left his mark." Neon Scarecrow said, pointing down at the floor. Gamma Bomb stepped behind the desk and saw what Neon Scarecrow was pointing at. Laid on the floor was the gas-station clerk, a look of horror on his young face and a big red circle in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were open and he was as pale as snow. Neon Scarecrow stepped up to him and closed his cold, dead eyes gently.

"Ghosted." Gamma Bomb said, quietly.

"Ray gun strength 750." Neon Scarecrow stood up straight and sniffed. "It was Korse alright." She looked around the shop. "We'd better get moving." Neon Scarecrow stepped passed Gamma Bomb and pulled her bandanna back up over her mouth. On the way past she ripped a long trail of posters off the desk and throwing them on the floor, before exiting the shop. Gamma Bomb pocketed the poster of Kobra Kid and followed her out again, blinking in the sunlight.

"Motor Baby, you ready to go?" Neon Scarecrow called to Motor Baby, who was sitting side saddle on her motorbike.

"Find anything of interest?" Motor Baby asked, nodding towards the shop. She seemed to have cheered up slightly.

"Korse left his mark. Dead man." Neon Scarecrow explained briefly, standing in front of Motor Baby. "I'm sorry. For being snappy." She said, squinting up at Motor Baby.

Motor Baby shrugged. "Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry. We need to remain a united front or we'll never find the others." Motor Baby held her gloved hand out to Neon Scarecrow. "Truce?"

"Truce." Neon Scarecrow shook Motor Baby's hand. "Alright. Let's give him something to chase." Neon Scarecrow winked and put her sunglasses back over her eyes. She climbed onto her bike and Gamma Bomb sat behind her. Motor Baby grinned and led the parade out of the gas station and back onto the main road, heading due West for Battery City.


End file.
